


One

by NightfireRed



Series: California Gurls [3]
Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fem!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightfireRed/pseuds/NightfireRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories of the happiest day of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riddell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddell/gifts).



> "Come here little kiddies, On my lap  
> Guess who's back with a brand new rap..." 
> 
> Why I decided to start with a quote from Eminem`s song? He had a birthday couple of days ago, plus I guess these lines pretty much sum up the current situation.   
> I`m back. I`m terribly sorry that it took me so long to post at least anything! New life here consumes loads of free time, besides I suffered some kind of a writers block. I needed time to recharge my writing powers, if it makes sense. 
> 
> Hope you will enjoy this little cheesy fluffy work. :)

Jorel is a happy man. He has everything one can ask. But here`s something that could make his life even more perfect.   
He`s gone too far to stop.  
  
“_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”  
  
He is repeating the words again and again in his mind. Suddenly he feels so nervous. It`s stupid, he tries to convince himself in this, because here is absolutely no chance that anything can go wrong.   
“Here you go,” says Dylan after he`s knotted Jorel`s tie. “Looking fresh as hell.”  
“Thanks, man,” is all Jay manage to say in shaking voice.  
He looks at himself in a huge mirror. It`s the start of a new life. Got to look at your best, right?  
  
He is brought down to earth by familiar child cooing.   
  
“Oh, Skyler,” sighs Jorel, once he`s noticed Johnny and Charli, who is cradling the baby on her hands.  
“He`s so cute. Besides, he`s a total ladykiller already, and he`s only eighteen months!” exclaims Charli joyfully. “That`s what happens when your daddy is a rockstar, yes, sweetie? Being adorable is in your veins,” she continues, hugging the child she`s holding. Skyler happily beams.  
“She refuses to let him go. You gotta fight to get your kid back,” Johnny teasingly says, pointing at his girlfriend.   
“He seems happy as well, so…” shrugs Jorel.  
“Of course he is! We have the same names for the reason, he`ll always be team Charli. Am I right, Skyler Charles Decker?” asks Charli, raising Jay`s son in the air.   
This idyllic scene is interrupted by Macey who enters the room in rush, “Here you are. We gotta go. Now.” At this Charli rolls her eyes and follows her friend.   
  
Now only guys left in the room.   
  
Jorel is feeling anxious again. It doesn’t go unnoticed by his best friends.   
  
“Remember we had a bet that Dylan is going to get married first of us?” Johnny pokes his bandmate in the ribs.  
“Actually, that indeed happened,” chuckles Jorel.  
Dylan huffs, “What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, okay? The certificate was invalid anyways. Who will ever accept it, if it was signed by fake Elvis and sealed with fake Marilyn`s kiss?”  
“Ohhh, little Dilly is angry again,” Jorel and Johnny say in unison.   
They all laugh for a while, drink champagne to loosen up a bit.   
  
It`s definitely the day to remember.   
  
“_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”  
  
She is so beautiful.   
  
He can swear his heart stopped. The way she looks tonight is breathtaking, no more no less.   
  
Naturally, tears gather in the corners of his eyes. That`s the truth that he is the most sentimental in their band.  
  
She looks only at him all the way she`s walking down the aisle. And smiles. Her dark brown eyes are glowing with elation.   
Under her glances Jorel feels loved. This pleasant warm feeling spills inside his chest. He finally can see her again after almost two weeks spent apart.   
  
She is standing right in front of him, looking him straight in the eyes. The priest starts the ceremony.  
  
They don`t remember much of it. All that mattered is just them right in that moment. Time for vows has come.   
  
She speaks first. Her voice is steady and calm, best music for Jorel`s ears. She`s like an angel.   
  
“I, Danielle Rose, choose you, Jorel, to be no other than yourself. Loving what I know of you, trusting what things I will discover. I will respect you as a person, a partner, and an equal. There is little to say that you haven’t already heard, and little to give that is not already freely given. Before you asked me, I was yours and I am devoted to you in every way. I marry you with no hesitation or doubt, and my commitment to you is absolute. Do you take me to be your lawfully wedded wife?”  
  
“I do. God, yes.” It is suddenly so hard to breathe, Jorel doesn`t remember how she put a simple band of white gold on his tattooed finger.   
  
When his turn comes, it takes him a lot to actually start saying the vow. She expectantly looks at him and playfully winks, like trying to say “it`s okay, don`t worry.”  
  
“I take you, Danni, to be my spouse. I promise to love you in word and deed, to do the hard work of making now into always. To laugh with you, cry with you, grow with you, and create with you. To honor the divinity in you, of you, and around you. To be your kin and your partner in all of life’s adventures. Loving what I know of you and trusting what I don’t yet know, I give you my hand. I give you my love. I give you myself. Will you give me yourself? I love you so much…” the tears in his eyes make the crowd to “aww”. He doesn`t care if it`s not “manly” or too sappy.   
  
“I will, Jorel… I love you,” Danni is also barely holding the tears back.   
  
Once the matching wedding band is put on her slender finger, they hear how someone loudly whispering “Kiss her already.”  
  
It`s more like a light touch of their lips, no lust, no depth. But through this kiss they confessed their deepest devotion, the promise to be by each other`s side whatever happens…  
  
“_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”  
  
“You know I don`t dance… I tried my best though,” tiredly says Jorel, holding Danni`s hand, after their first dance is over.   
“You did perfect, at least to me, it was more than enough. Yes, pumpkin? Your daddy danced just great, didn`t he?” she asks their son, who is happily beaming, awkwardly trying to untie Jorel`s necktie.   
“Oh, Sky… can you believe that your mom and dad are finally married? That`s insane!” Jorel kisses Skyler`s chubby cheek.   
For a couple of minutes they are silent, realizing that tonight their new life starts. And everything is just perfect. Who`d have known that the lead singer of the rock band can be such a family guy.  
  
“Want some champagne? You didn`t drink a drop in a whole day,” Jorel gives his now official wife a tall glass with sparkling beverage.   
“Uhhmm, you know…” Danni looks unsure for a second and simply places the glass on the nearby table.  
Jorel raises his brow lightly and nods, as if he`s made some conclusions in his mind.  
“It`s a shame our daughter can`t see how handsome her daddy is today…” she says dreamily, leaving Jorel speechless.  
A bit later it clicked in his head. He looks at Danni as if he heard something wrong, then involves her in a warm tight embrace. Even Skyler understands that something good has just happened, he makes some happy noises and drools on his chin.   
“Baby, Sky`s going to have a little sister! Oh my God! Danni!” Jorel gives his family another hug, this time involving their son as well.   
  
“_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”_”  
  
He wakes up every day, thinking that nothing can make his life better. But Danni proves him wrong every time.   
He can`t understand the reasons of why he deserved such a precious life with the most beautiful woman existing.   
  
But maybe we can be just happy, just because. For no special deeds?   
  
He thinks about it way too much, he waits for some catch to happen, he`s afraid that one day it all will end.   
  
Who knows… But for now he`s savoring every second, cradling his baby girl Vivian Chloe on his hands, while Danni is peacefully sleeping with Skyler by her side.   
  
Yes, maybe after all, a man can be happy indeed. Just because. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You are amazing! Let me know what you think :P 
> 
> P.S. great things are coming soon! Something really cool :)


End file.
